Dragon Princess
by Chiharu Ayame Hayama
Summary: The Dragon Princess is in trouble with the similar enemy Berk has. During her stay, will love blossom between Hiccup and Xiera? Or will Astrid get in the way? Read and find out! HiccupxOC


Ayame: I know, I know that I haven't been updating my other story 'Parents, huh?' But this was just calling for me to publish it! So yeah.

Hirugachi: *is drinking coke*

Ayame: Gimme!

Hirugachi: NOO!

Hiccup: Why not?

Amu: I guess being drunk by coke runs in the family…

Ayame: How'd you get in here?!

Ikuto: *points at portal that connects Shugo Chara and HTTYD*

Ayame: Oh..

Hirugachi: We don't own anything besides Xeria and the Frost Fangs.

Xiera's P.O.V

I watched in horror and fear as my village and the last of my kind was killed by the Outcasts. My mother told me to flee the village, since they're looking for me. If you're wondering why they are, it's because I am the Dragon Princess. I can transform into a human, or a dragon. When I'm in my dragon form, I become the rarest dragon of all, the Frost Fang. You may have heard that the rarest is the Night Fury.

But it is really the Frost Fangs. And now, I'm the last one of them. My name is Xiera Sanders. The last Frost Fang alive.

(Xiera in human and dragon form: )

/Animals/Dragons/anime_girls_underwater_1920x1264_ wallpaper_52723

There WAS no human that knows of the existence of the Frost Fangs. It was kept this way to prevent Vikings from hunting us. But all of that changed when my mother married a human. A _Viking._ I was four years old when my mother married my father. We never told him about our true nature, afraid that he'll hunt us down.

Then one day, I was at the back of the palace practicing a move that only Frost Fangs can do. It was called the Angel's Ice. The move freezes all the things on its way and that kind of ice takes a couple of years to melt. So mother once told me to only use it in necessary times.

So I only got to freeze one of the leaves. The move doesn't require us to fully transform. We can just sprout our wings and we'll be able to do the Angel's Ice. My wings were out as I carefully blew on the leaf. I was seven years old that time. Then I heard a twig snap and I whipped around and saw my father with my golden eyes with thin slits. He quickly fled to the boat, and went to his village. I panicked and told my mother what happened.

She quickly told the rest of the village to transform quickly and flee to Frost Fang Island. "Everyone! Transform quickly and flee to Frost Fang Island! Alvin found out about our kind! Quick!" Everyone transformed, including me and my mother. I flew under her wing, I glanced behind us and saw that the Vikings are not yet in the village.

After three years of hiding, the Outcasts finally found us, my mother hid me inside the Cave of Avalor and can only be opened from the inside. And the only key to move the boulder in front of the cave, is the Amulet of Avalor, which is attached on my forehead when I'm in dragon form. I can hear the Vikings attempting to open the cave. Then I heard the voice of my father….

Alvin the Treacherous

"Search every corner of this Island! Do anything to find.." I hear heavy footsteps approach the Cave of Avalor.

"My child." He said outside the boulder. Then the cave started shaking, I figured that maybe Alvin was firing rocks at the cave. But the cave didn't collapse. After hours and hours of war against Alvin and my kind, the commotion finally stopped. I peeked at the barely visible hole at the side of the boulder. I saw Alvin and my mother, who was in human form. She was bleeding. Alvin has a dagger in his hand and I watched in horror as he stabbed my mother through the heart. My mother screamed and he left her there, bleeding to death. Alvin left with the boat and sailed to Outcast Island.

I tried transforming but I was suddenly lifted from the cave. I screamed at my mother trying to get to her. I noticed that the thing that was lifting me up was a Night Fury. "Night Fury, I need to get to my mother!" I told the bat-like dragon. The dragon shook his head. "The Lady of the Avalor ordered me to get you out of Frost Fang Island. You and only you." I can understand them because I'm the Dragon Princess. "The Lady or the Avalor?" I said as I cried. "Yes, she also said to take you to Avalor Island for your coronation." He responded. "But I'm not eighteen yet. And I'm not ready to be the Lady of Avalor too. " I explained.

"I don't know, Princess. But she told me so." It was nighttime as we passed a Viking Island. I can see the dragons attack the village. I watched in horror as we saw Vikings kill some of the dragons. "They're still working for the Queen of Dragons! They're still being controlled!" I exclaimed. The Night Fury nodded. "I tried talking to them but they won't listen! There are only a hundred dragons who are with the Lady of Avalor. They're being controlled! Not even the Lady of Avalor can snap them out of it!" A hundred dragons….oh Thor all Mighty…"We should help them. I can't stand seeing anymore dragons hurt." He nodded and blasted purple lightning to the village. He blasted a few more until we started going down. "W-What's happening!?" I exclaimed. "I-I dunno! I can't spread my wings! I-It's like I'm tied up!" He started flailing around.

We fell down to the forest and I bumped my head on a tree, losing consciousness.

Hiccup's P.O.V

"Yes, I hit it!" I cheered to myself as I saw the Night Fury going down. But I could've sworn I saw a blur of blue with the Night Fury. I shrugged it off and continued cheering. "Did anybody see that?!" I shouted proudly. Then a Monstrous Nightmare appeared behind me. "Except for you." Then the chase began. My dad battled the dragon and after that…again…..I was scolded…

Morning came and Gobber talked to me. "Stop trying to be something that you are not." He told me. "I just want to be one of you guys.." I said walking in. Gobber didn't follow me and I escaped through the back door.

I opened my eyes just to see no dragon in front of me. I drew an 'X' on my notebook and scribbled on it furiously and slammed it shut. "Oh, the gods hate me." I said to myself and slapped a small branch in front of me, and like everything in my life, it came back at me. "Uhnf!" I grabbed my face, which was hurting.

I saw that the tree was somehow low hanging. I jumped over it and saw the Night Fury, still tied up. I brought out my dagger and placed it in front of me. I silently went behind a rock and peeked over my shoulder. "Oh, I, I, I did it! Yes! Oh, this fixes everything! Yes!" I placed my foot on its front leg. "I brought down this mighty beast!" The dragon shifted and I stumbled back to the rock. I saw the blur of blue again but I ignored it.

I got back up and walked to the dragon, my dagger still in hand. The dragon was awake now. And my breath was hitching.

I looked him in the eye and raised my dagger in the air. "I'm gonna kill you dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. " I raised my dagger up in the air. "I am a Viking.." I said. "I am a Viking!" I raised my voice. I looked at him as he laid back down, showing he's defeat. I sighed and turned around. Then I remembered that the dragon was tied up. I sighed again and started cutting the ropes. When the ropes were off him he stared at me. Then I saw the blur of blue behind the dragon, as if he was protecting it. I went to an angle and saw it was the most beautiful girl I ever saw. She has an unusual blue hair. She looks so pretty when she's sleeping.

Then the dragon lunged at me. I braced myself and prepared to become roasted Hiccup. Instead of roasting me, he let out an ear piercing growl before taking the girl and trying to fly away, but failing miserably. When he landed to the ground he set the girl down. I tried to get up but then I collapsed.

Ayame: There's chapter one guys!

Hirugachi: *is asleep*

Hiccup: *is busy staring at Xeria's picture*

Xiera: *giggles and kisses Hiccup's cheek*

Hiccup: *faints*

Ayame: R&R! See you in the next chapter!


End file.
